Fiamma of the Right
Summary Fiamma of the Right (右方のフィアンマ, Uhō no Fianma) is a character introduced in Toaru Majutsu no Index. He was the leader of God's Right Seat, the most powerful group inside the Roman Catholic Church. Though introduced later in the original series, he has made a big impact in the story. He initiated a series of events that would cause unrest in key areas around the world, and is ultimately the main cause of World War III. His powers are such that he can literally be compared to entire forces like the Roman Catholic Church and Academy City. After his defeat at the hands of Kamijou Touma, he dedicates himself to protecting the world Touma himself protected. He later joins up with Ollerus in order to stop Magic God Othinus, who became active again as a result of the war Fiamma of the Right caused in the first place. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 5-B Name: Fiamma of the Right, He Who Can Save The World, The Likeness of Michael, The One Above God Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician, Leader of God's Right Seat (Former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Fire Manipulation Regeneration, Healing, Spatial Manipulation, opening the phase of heaven, Necromancy, the ability to tear apart time and space, can summon weapons, automatic defensive spells that can block attacks that move up to the speed of light and possibly higher, mind attacks, Teleportation, resistance to mind attacks/soul attacks, Telepathy, can supposedly recreate/create any legend/prophecy in the the bible, can hide his presence, can depower or destroy a magic god through a spell Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level with Holy Right (Can destroy Eurasia, claims to be able to sink a continent or dry up all the oceans of the planet with one strike, Holy Right is described to have the power to save humanity or wipe it off from the face of the Earth) | Planet level with Holy Right (Can cause an explosion of light that could turn a planet to dust) Speed: Peak Human (Comparable to Kamijou Touma) with Lightspeed reactions with the Holy Right (Holy Right protected Fiamma from a satellite-mounted laser). He can likely react in 10 nanoseconds (Likely comparable to Ollerus as the two fought Othinus together) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman however, it can be augmented with magic | At least Class P Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class however, it can be augmented with magic | Planet Class (Stated to blow away a planet) Durability: Multi-Continent level with Holy Right (Fiamma uses the Holy Right for both offense and defense) | Planet level with Holy Right Stamina: Very high, surpasses multiple characters in the series Range: At least one planetary diameter | At least one planetary diameter Standard Equipment: Index Librorum Prohibitorum's John's Pen Controller Intelligence: Very high, comparable to Accelerator. Organized and caused WW3 by manipulating several world powers Weaknesses: Due to the Distortion of the Laws of the World that affected the elemental balance, Fiamma of the Right couldn’t use the full might of the Holy Right due to the elements of Archangels becoming ambiguous, thus less powerful | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Holy Right: The embodiment of the power of the Right Hand within Christianity, which Fiamma of the Right claims has the power to create miracles and destroy all evil outright. The power itself is aligned to the Archangel Michael. The Holy Right derives its power from the prominence the right hand has in Christian lore, wherein several miracles, rituals, and traditions are performed using the right hand. The Holy Right is as strong as it needs to be. Its strength depends on Fiamma of the Right’s needs and the enemy that stands before him — ergo, the Holy Right simply defeats whatever it targets with the precise amount of force needed, no more no less. The Holy Right manifests as a mirage-like hand that appears like a malformed bird’s talon that appears to be growing out of Fiamma of the Right's right shoulder. ** Miracles of the Right Hand: Supposedly can use any symbolism magic that has anything to do with the Right Hand: Archangel Michael cast down Lucifer and his fallen angels with the right hand, the Son of God healed the sick with his right hand, and one needs to record bibles with their right hand, plus many others. ** The Strike That Ends Everything It Touches: This attack supposedly destroys everything it touches without any destructive force. The striking force is as much as is needed to destroy a target - if the target is humanity it can lifewipe, but will not destroy the planet. The maximum power shown was continental (All of Asia and Europe). ** Holy Right Auto Target: The Holy Right has a function which allows it to automatically target anything that it deems as a threat. This was shown when a satellite laser from Academy City shot Fiamma out of nowhere, and the holy right blocked the laser and destroyed the satellite when Fiamma waved his arm. Fiamma had no way to even know that the laser was fired at him, nor did he even know where the orbital satellite that shot the laser was located, so the logical explanation for this is that the Holy Right has the ability to auto-target threats, that even Fiamma may not know about. ** The Strike That Reaches Everything When Swung: This attack delivers itself right next to its target without any speed, thus allowing him to move and attack anywhere and anything at will. It is essentially teleportation. ** Teleportation: Fiamma of the Right can teleport anywhere he wishes instantly as long as he has an open horizontal path. ** Flame Sword: He can produce a 30~40 km-sized sword made of flame. ** Other Uses: Fiamma has demonstrated other attacks with the Holy Right, such as creating beams or swords of light. * Index's Controller: After acquiring Index's controller, Fiamma solved the issue he had with the Right Arms slowly disintegrating in the air with each use, limiting the number of times he could use it in a row. Additionally, with the controller he can activate Index's John Pen Mode, access the knowledge of her grimoires and even have her cast magic for him, which will come from the controller. ** St. George's Sanctuary: A high-class defensive spell which tears apart the space of his surroundings, creating several black cracks in the air. A presence/power can be felt inside the cracks. ** Dragon's Breath (竜王の殺息 Ryūō no Satsuiki (Doragon Buresu), lit. "Killing Breath of the Dragon King"): A high-class offensive spell, used after casting St. George's Sanctuary. The black cracks caused by the previous spell suddenly open and widen all at once. Then a pillar of light, looking like a laser beam a meter across, shoots out of the cracks. The spell holds the same power of the legendary dragon of Saint George. The spell has shown to have an incredibly long range, destroying Academy City's satellite Tree Diagram by accident when fired from Earth. *** Feather of Light: '''An aftereffect of Dragon's Breath. This spell creates many feathers of light which can kill any person who touches them. ** '''Eli Eli Lema Sabachthani: It's a powerful anti-Christian spell which throws a powerful bloody-red beam of light from a magic circle originating from Index's face. ** Sheol Fear: This is an ability in the form of choir that points out and impeaches the contradiction of the basis of the religion or theory of magic that has been cast and causes a break down in the enemy's mind. It only works when the intended targets can hear it. ** Spell Intercept: A skill developed by Index based on using Notarikon codes, a quick Kabbalah reading method that uses only the first letter of a word, to hijack the spell formula that the caster has been conjuring in their head and cause the magic to go berserk or be outright cancelled. ** Scarlet Stone of Pexjarva: This spell causes the bones of the feet of the target knee starting to feel a deep pain as the joints between the bones are stretched apart by force. This invisible attack seems to come from the ground and seeps into the body of the target from there. ** Sulfur Rain Will Scorch the Earth: An attack that throws about 50 arrows from top to bottom that can drill and burn the target. Only one arrow alone is enough to make stone dust. ** Weapons: Also displayed the ability to summon legendary weapons and artifacts, creating multiple copies of the same and using them to attack, all of them 'being able to suffocate the enemy just by floating in the air'. *** Sword of the Harvest God Freyr: Also known as the Sword of Victory, it's the magic sword of the god Freyr from Norse Mythology, which fights on its own "if wise be he who wields it", also famous for its wielder never having suffered defeated in the myths while he had it. It takes the form of a thin Western sword made of a collection of something that looked like particles of light. The sword floats around and automatically moves to attack the enemies of the wielder by slipping through gaps on their defense to pierce their vitals. * Hide Presence: He can successfully hide his presence from anyone to the point that even the magic god Othinus couldn't detect him. * Turn into a fairy: An anti-god spell in the form of a stake of light based on Christianity shrinking down pagan gods to fairies and monsters. A god pierced by the stake will be turned into a fairy with less power and eventually die. Later Fiamma created his own variation of the spell using his specialization in disintegration techniques, creating a five hundred meters long stake that applies the spell 2,070,000 times in a row to widen the distortion and immediately destroy the god. Key: Base (With Index) | La Persona Superiore a Dio Others Notable Victories: Mewtwo (Pokémon) Mewtwo's Profile (Speed was equalized, 5-B versions) Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Kaguya's Profile (Speed was equalized, 5-B versions) Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (High 6-A Versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Hax Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Sword Users Category:Leaders Category:Healers Category:Necromancers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5